


Licking Up Wounds

by liberrystone



Series: gavin reed one-shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gavin's a huge tease, Hair-pulling, Heavy Make-out, Injury Biting, Injury Licking and Sucking, Reader is a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberrystone/pseuds/liberrystone
Summary: After a failed mission with your partner, Gavin, you get beaten up pretty badly. He decides to take care of your injuries this time because he knows you wouldn't do it yourself. One thing leads to another, and you end up making out.





	Licking Up Wounds

     "You shouldn't have aimed at his face..." his low voice stroked my ears, interrupting my thoughts out of nowhere. I had to force my gaze from a frozen state, moving my eyes upwards at him. I watched him silently as he sat down in front of me on a high bar stool. He had a med kit in his left hand and a pack of ice in his right- ready to take care of me and my wounds.

  I didn't need it.

  I didn't need his pity.

  That was something he liked to annoy me with too often. Every time I ended up injured during our missions or even during our fist-fighting practices- which we both met up for to keep ourselves in check- he'd always pity me. And not in a 'I'm so sorry you got hurt' kind of way, he liked to straight up mock me for it, laughing his ass off at my inattentiveness.

  I fucking hated him for it and I still didn't know how I could tolerate his narcissistic nature. How I even managed to grow used to his snarky jokes that he liked to spill left and right..

     "I don't need th-" I was about to protest against his plans to take care of my injuries, but he quickly shushed me, cutting me off mid-sentence.

     "Have you even seen yourself? You look like a boxer who just lost his match," he let out a breathy laugh and scooted closer towards me with his chair.

  I was about to shake my head at his stupid ass jokes, when he extended his right hand towards my cheek, placing a bag of ice against the bruise that started forming there, painting my skin in bright purple colors. My lips parted instinctively and a short gasp involuntarily slipped past them at the sudden contact of cold against heat. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the soothing effect ice had on the bruise. Not until I heard the chair being pushed against the kitchen tiles, curiosity getting a hold of me as I opened my eyes. I watched him in silence as he stood up and took a step slightly too close to the edge of the table I was sitting on, his hips brushing against my knees. His grey eyes trailed attentively over every smallest cut left on my exposed skin, studying my injuries quietly.

     "Hold this," he simply commanded, motioning with his right hand for me to hold the ice bag. I did as told without a word and took the ice from him, placing it back on my cheek.

     "Don't keep it there long though or you'll get a burn," he warned, as his eyes met with mine, a small smirk starting to tug at the corners of his lips.

     "Do you really think I'm this fuckin' stupid?" I shot back sarcastically and he only shook his head, taking the med kit and placing it on the table next to me. He opened it up, pulling out all the medical utensils he needed: from peroxide and gauze to sterile needles and thread.

  His gaze soon laid down on me, his closeness becoming too distracting for me once he started working on my smaller wounds, carefully cleaning them with peroxide. I knew he was just trying to do the work I wouldn't do myself, acting all father-like, but at the same time, he was standing so close to me, I could feel his breath fan out across my face from time to time once he'd lean in, invading my personal space. I still couldn't figure out whether he was doing it to see everything more clearly- too focused on what he was doing or to fuck more with my emotions because he knew what his closeness was causing me. I could barely tell, because sometimes he was hard to read. He was just too good at hiding his real emotions and I hated him for it. Especially when he'd start distancing himself from me, making it hard to find out the reason for his cold behavior.

  I hissed out of nowhere when peroxide started burning the deeper cut left above my collarbone.

     "Sorry," he murmured and withdrew his hand to give me some time to deal with the pain.

     "Why are you even apologizing?" I couldn't help but ask, surprised to even hear him apologizing.

  A small smile soon touched his lips when his eyes landed back on mine.

     "As cheesy as it might sound now, I don't like seeing you in pain, especially when I'm the one causing it," he explained and quickly averted his gaze back on my injuries, returning to his work.

  I knew he didn't like sharing his genuine emotions with others, always hiding behind the persona of a sheer douchebag. But I also knew that deep down he was a caring and emotional person. And it took me quite a lot of time to gain his complete trust, because only then he opened up to me. Only then he showed me his true-tragic-self.

     "You're not hurting me," I whispered. "Maybe I'm just a masochist who enjoys feeling pain, who knows..." I trailed off and quickly noticed a devious smirk crawl up onto his lips.

     "That's why you end up getting beaten almost every fuckin' day?" he dropped in the question and I couldn't help but smack at his arm all annoyed.

     "I hate you so fuckin' much," I only grumbled and watched him pick a fresh cotton ball as he soaked it with peroxide.

     "Stop lying to me, you're actually enjoying this," his low murmur stroked my ears and he extended his hand back towards my neck, continuing to clean my cuts.

     "I would, if you weren't a total bitch," I shot back stubbornly, to which he only let out a breathy laugh that feathered out across my cheek.

  I tried ignoring his painful presence and let my mind focus on something else, but it was extremely hard when he was right there in front of me. I could feel his pelvis brush against my knees from time to time, his closeness and warmth radiating off of him becoming less and less bearable. The more he toyed with my emotions, the more I had the urge to just grab him by his neck and finally kiss him.

  I bit on my inner cheek and put the ice bag aside, once it started burning my skin too much. Another hiss slipped past my lips when he started working on my deeper cuts, taking his time on each one of them and being extra careful with his movements. He stopped once again, withdrawing his hand, but this time he stayed quiet.

     "What? Not gonna apologize?" I teased, breaking the dead silence that was dancing between us.

     "If you gonna try acting like me, then no," he murmured once he went back to finishing up his work on my neck.

     "Because there can only be one asshole in this house?" I kept on teasing, because I didn't know how else to ease all the tension that built up in the air between us.

     "Because I know how sweet and loving you can get, this image doesn't suit you," he stopped what he was doing and glanced up at me, jerking one eyebrow upwards. Fuckin' smug bastard.

     "Are you sure?" I let my own voice drop an octave as a sudden smirk touched my lips.

  I couldn't contain myself anymore and extended my hand towards his face, letting my fingertips graze across his cheek and down along his stubble until they got buried in his hair behind his ear. He froze in his place, his face expression changing immediately as the corners of his lips dropped.

     "I can be a real tease as well, you know," I continued as I tugged at his hair slightly, making his breath hitch. I leaned in closer to his ear, my lips almost touching his earlobe. "You've been a far too big of a distraction for me, Reed. Now I just can't help myself," I whispered straight into his ear, feeling him shudder beneath me as I bit on his earlobe teasingly.

  I knew he had a hard-on already just from that alone, so I only pecked the side of his neck quickly and hopped off the table, forcing him to move away from me.

     "Oh and thanks for your help," I added, ready to leave the kitchen, even though I knew he'd stop me mid-way, too desperate to continue this slow torture. I just needed to get a revenge on him for being such a huge fucking tease. Even if it might've not been intentional on his part.

  And my predictions were actually right, I felt his fingers swiftly grab my wrist as he pushed me backwards. I didn't even notice how quickly I ended up leaning back against the table once he spun me around. I let out a steadier breath, my heart rate quickly picking up its pace. I felt the fingers of his left hand slip into my hair right behind my ear as he took a closer step towards me, invading my personal space all over again.

     "You should've just told me straight on," he murmured lowly and let his nose graze against mine, forcing me to close my eyes.

     "Just tell you out of nowhere to kiss me already?" I asked, feeling his knee push itself between my legs as he ground his pelvis against mine, making me gasp silently.

     "Yeah," he hummed and started playing with my hair lazily, threading his fingers through it and massaging my scalp along with it, tugging at it from time to time. I let out a quiet sigh, enjoying the pleasure he was causing me, feeling the hot shivers spread down my spine.

     "Then just kiss me already," I breathed, clawing at his shirt on his back and felt his fingers move to cradle the back of my head, but he didn't kiss me just yet, continuously toying with my emotions.

     "So fuckin' impatient," he whispered against my lips, his hot breath tickling my skin with every word he spoke. He only pecked my lips softly, leaving me wanting more. needing him to finally kiss me. I almost whined out of frustration, tugging at his shirt more harshly.

     "That's all you've got?" I managed to whisper under my breath and felt his free hand slip against my injured cheek until it stopped at the corner of my mouth.

     "Where's your self-discipline, detective?" he returned to his professional talk, which he knew I hated, and let his thumb slide across my lower lip, making my breath hitch and cheeks flush.

  I was about to throw a sarcastic remark back at him, when I felt his soft lips capture mine in an intense kiss. That's when I melted in his arms, a louder sigh rolling off my tongue. His lips started moving against mine hungrily, quickly taking my breath away. I could barely match his pace, too lost in all the pleasure his kisses were causing me as my cheeks started burning scarlet red.

  He soon parted my lips slightly with his and I felt his wet tongue dart out to slide against mine teasingly, making me let out a moan which he muffled down when he returned back to his passionate kisses, keeping me not fully satisfied.

  His free hand slipped beneath the hem of my tanktop, his rough finger-buds trailing up my side, not until they stilled above my ribs. I could feel the slight pain shoot through me when he found one of the bigger cuts left there. His thumb slid across it in a feathery touch at first, studying my reaction closely as I shuddered. His movements soon became more brave, his thumb trailing over the injury with growing intensity, making me gasp from pain as I parted my lips, giving him access to slide his tongue against mine hotly. His toying didn't stop just yet. I felt him push on the injury more roughly, forcing a grunt out of me as I broke the kiss completely, barely catching my breaths.

  He quickly took advantage of the situation to attack my neck. His hand which was buried in my hair slipped towards my jaw as he grabbed it and titled my head backwards to expose my injured neck. He couldn't help but tease me further as he let his lips lightly slide across my sensitive skin, barely touching it. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin, forcing all the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up on one command. Not until his scorching hot tongue slid across one of the cuts left on my throat. I gasped suddenly, feeling the pain mixed with pure pleasure shoot through me as he continued to suck on it lovingly. He released it after a moment, leaving the cut burning.

     "I never knew you were an actual masochist, Y/N," he murmured lowly against my ear, his gruff voice vibrating through my whole body. I tensed up when I felt his thumb graze at the cut above my ribs once more. 

     "I could continue cleaning your wounds, or I could use a different method," his voice grew darker, making my stomach drop both from excitement and fear. 

     "So what's it gonna be, detective?" he accentuated the nickname he liked to use on me so often, always pissing me off with it. I sucked in a sharper breath, when his thumb pushed on the cut more harshly, leaving it alone for some time, as it begun to throb along my heartbeat.

     "You know the answer already," I breathed, slowly growing impatient as he kept me waiting, probably expecting a straight-on answer.

     "I didn't hear you say it," he pushed, just as I expected.

     "I want you to lick my cuts clean," I finally forced the words out, feeling slightly embarrassed by it, even though I knew he didn't mind doing it to me. As long as it brought me pleasure.

     "As you wish, detective," he teased all over again and let his tongue slide along another cut next to my throat, a shiver running down my spine as I hissed.

  I let my fingers trail up his shoulder until they got buried in his soft strands. He continued licking and sucking at my wounds, his hot tongue gliding over them carefully, forcing out small grunts and pants out of me.

     "Gavin," I breathed, tugging at his hair when I felt his teeth graze my cut on the side of my neck.

     "Now I'll know how to quickly turn you on," his low voice rumbled against my ear, his hand slipping back to my ribs as his thumb found the same cut. Another louder gasp rolled off my tongue when he started toying with the injury, trailing his finger over it. He moved his head to face me, his nose grazing against mine until he captured my lips with his in another intense kiss, making me breathless.

     


End file.
